


Tidings of Chaos and Joy

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cats, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/F, Family Fluff, Implied Fempreg, Kid Fic, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: You don't need to steal a Christmas tree when your wife's family's farm has more than enough to cut down.





	Tidings of Chaos and Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> A follow-up to Instant Family. Also, Christmas magically existing on Tellius.

"See? We didn't need to steal a tree, Heather, there's more 'n enough on my parents' farm." As usual, Nephenee was right, and Heather was secretly relieved not to have to duck the wiry, coffee-fueled security guard at the tree farm. Plus, a freshly-cut pine tree had a scent you couldn't get from one that had been sitting around for weeks, in a pot, waiting for someone to pick it out before it wilted.

"But we still need ornaments, right?"

" _Heather._ " Nephenee gave her a Look, and Heather sighed. She knew very well she didn't need to steal anymore, now that she had her lucrative new job as Queen Elincia's spy, but old habits died hard and it was even harder to give up the thrill of knowing she'd gotten away with something naughty. Still, even that kind of good feeling wasn't worth upsetting her wife, and an upset Nephenee was...well, scary. Not loud-scary, but quiet and cold in a way that _hurt._

She knew it wasn't intentional guilt-tripping and just the way Nephenee was wired, but she'd still rather avoid it.

"All right, all right. I know we've got plenty of glass balls and dried berries waiting for us anyway," she said. Flowers, too, courtesy of that Ike guy's sister and her year-round garden. The queen herself had even given Heather a porcelain bird as a thank-you for her service.

"We gotta make our wreath, too," Nephenee said. "Lana's been lookin' forward to it since we brought home those pine branches, she even said she was gonna make a bow." They'd adopted Lana the previous winter, a former pickpocket whose moxie had charmed Heather so much she couldn't help wanting to give her a home. "Sure do hope she aint givin' your mama too much trouble."

"Eh, Mom had to put up with me for years, I'm sure Lana's no big deal for her," Heather said. If there was anyone to worry about bothering her mother, it was their cat Archer. Mom was probably baking them cookies or cakes right now, and Archer stuck close by when there was people food to be snatched up or begged for. They'd had him as long as they'd had Lana, but while kids learned to listen and follow rules, cats basically did whatever they wanted.

Sure enough, they came home to Lana chasing Archer away from the kitchen table as Mom concentrated on rolling out cookie dough, ignoring the noisy, prowling cat as much as possible.

"Good, you two can keep them busy," she said the moment Nephenee set the tree down in a corner. "If she has no blood relation to you, Heather, how does she so resemble you as a child?" Heather shrugged.

"She's a kid. Kids are just like that." She scooped up Archer, hoping to distract him with scratches to his ears, while Nephenee walked Lana over to their unofficial crafting table. The materials for the wreath were already laid out, not in the most orderly fashion, but nothing looked like it had been disturbed by the cat. That was something.

Sometimes Heather wondered if it was time to get a bigger place. The little cottage was cozy and had been their very first home, but no one stayed in their first home forever. And lately, Lana had been begging them for a little brother or sister. _Either get Nephenee-mama pregnant or find another kid on the street, it's your call._

On one hand, a second kid could be even more of a hassle. On the other hand, the image of Nephenee's belly swollen with their child was an appealing one, and magic _could_ do just about anything.

"Heather-mom! We're gonna get started on the wreath!" Lana called. Mom was sliding the last tray of cookies into the oven, Archer was _finally_ curling up for a nap, and Nephenee was helping Lana form the pine branches into a perfect circle.

She really was a wonder with kids. Maybe they could give Lana a little surprise next Christmas.


End file.
